In the copending U.S. design patent application Ser. No. 641,317 in the name of David F. Barclay, filed Aug. 16, 1984 and entitled "Design for Toy Racing Car", there is disclosed a toy car which is adapted for movement by gravity along a line responsive to manipulation of the line by an operator. However, that type of toy car has no means for grappling an object, or target. It is adapted for movement along the lengthwise extent of the line and may be used in racing with like cars mounted on an adjacent operator controlled line.